Malec Halloween
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: what happens to alec and magnus over halloween? there is some jace-bashing and slight clace. imj sorry for bashing jace and i do luv him, but its just fun :) OS (oneshot)


**(A/N) there are a few quotes/ almost quotes in here, so ya. No copyright intended.**

**Disclaimer: see? I even put a disclaimer in to prove it! :)**

Alec Pov:

I climbed up the stairs to Magnus's flat. When I opened the door I was insanely surprised. The whole thing was black. Yes black. This is MAGNUS we're talking about! I had to wonder what was wrong as I cautiously stepped passed the threshold and into the dark room.

Not only was it black but the only light was coming from hallowed-out pumpkins with faces carved in them, a candle lighting the face up. By the angel Magnus was weird! But that's one reason I love him so much. I smiled to myself despite the – what was this?

"Magnus!" I called out.

"Down in a minute baby!" he called back. I collapsed onto the black couch.

I saw Magnus float in front of me a minute later. Wait what? Float? And why hadn't I heard the click of his heels coming down the stairs?

Then I took a good look at him. As usual he was dressed in glittering clothes, but strangely only orange and black. His raven hair was spiked back with orange streaks embedded into the tips as well as sparkly orange makeup.

There was only one thing that left me staring at him. (Okay – other than the fact that he is my _amazingly _hot boyfriend.) He was transparent.

"Alec, where's your costume? I'm a ghost!" he said happily. What? Was I supposed to wear a costume?

"Costume?" I repeated like the genius I am.

"Yeah! It's Halloween!" I had heard Jace say that word before, babbling on about something that his girlfriend Clary had said. But I had no clue what it was.

So I voiced it. "What's Halloween?" asked the floating warlock/ghost. Magnus looked shocked. "What?! Halloween is a dangerous night where ghouls and demons roam free and people wear costumes and little kids knock on doors and get candy!"

"A couple things on that." I interrupted before he could add another 'and'. "Demons roam free every night and day really. That's why I'm in existence. And why would little kids be outside collecting candy from strangers when they think there are demons roaming the streets? And why the costumes?" I ranted in response to his ridiculous explanation

"It's a fun mundane holiday. The only one I celebrate actually." He smirked smugly. "They still think demon are made up they just _pretend_ that the monsters of the night are loose this one day of the year. They wear costumes toward off these demons, or blend in with them, or just for fun.

"I'm not quite sure which reason is the real one though." He looked thoughtful. "As for the candy, I don't know. It's just a mundie thing." I sighed. Why did Magnus celebrate this dumb "holiday"?

"Come back later with a costume!" Magnus ushered me out of the door and shoved me down the long hallway.

I ran back to the institute anxious to find a costume so I could be with Magnus again. I arrived back at the institute frantically looking around for costume ideas. Just then I had an amazing idea. I hoped.

I slipped on a white muscle tee and baggy blue jeans. I walked out of my room and despite my dislike of the mix of all the smells jogged up to the greenhouse to find Jace making out with Clary, both wearing costumes. They pulled apart when Jace heard me clear my throat.

"Jace. I need to borrow your blonde hair dye." He looked shocked.

"For your information, my hair is naturally blonde." He looked peeved off and Clary looked embarrassed proven by her deep blush even under the smudged whet makeup covering her face. She looked like a dead mundie bride.

Jace had the matching costume and was a dead mundie groom. Wow. Clary got him to wear makeup. I burst out laughing.

"What? Is it that hard to believe I'm naturally this blonde?" he now looked concerned with his looks then muttered to himself: "I knew I shouldn't have bought the bargain brand." That just made me laugh harder. Clary looked shocked.

"You actually dye your hair?!" then she too burst out laughing.

I subsided my laughing and looked at Jace, trying to stop giggles from escaping my lips. "I was laughing at the fact that you're wearing makeup!" Jace glared.

"I mean, it's just that Magnus has tried to get me into makeup SO many times, and I never gave in. then you give in to your _girlfriend!_" I stopped there. I wanted to get to Magnus's house.

So where's the hair dye?"

"Second drawer in the bathroom" he reluctantly mumbled.

"Oh and the gold contacts."

"What?" I gave him a look. "Dresser, top drawer under the socks." He mumbled quietly.

"We are _so _talking about this!" Clary scolded as I bolted down to the room across from mine.

! HALLOWEEN TIME LAPSE MWA –HA- HA!

I knocked on Magnus's door and entered without waiting for a reply. The lights in the pumpkins had gone out. "MAGNUS!" I called. No answer. "MAGNUS!" I called louder.

Still nothing. I was getting worried. He said he'd be here. I took out my Witch Light and held the glowing stone high so it lit up the entire room. It didn't look like anyone had been here for at least an hour.

"MAGNUS!" I was so loud this time that my voice echoed up the stairs towards the bedroom, yet there was still no reply. I whipped out my cell and called him. No one picked up the phone.

I called Jace next. He picked up sounding angry. "Will you just let me ruin Clary's makeup?"

"ew." I replied. "I need your help. Magnus is missing. He was supposed to be ere but he's not and I tried calling him but no one picked up.

"Deal with it. You are not taking up more o my time."

"Jace!" he hung up. I pressed redial and eventually talked him into helping me, but he refused to bring Clary with him.

! ANOTHER HALLOWEEN TIME LAPSE MWA-HA-HA!

I flicked the switch to the lights in the flat. Nothing. Jace took out his Rune Stone and held it out, willing it to light up.

"You're me? Really?"

"I thought it would save me from wearing makeup. Maybe I should rethink that." I snickered.

"Let's just look for him already." Jace defiantly didn't sound happy. We crept up the stairs and searched the bedroom and bathroom, followed by the guest room.

"Well he's not here." Jace stated.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I replied.

"That's terrible! Someone should have told you!"

"Jace, who else is here to tell me?" I asked flatly, growing tired of our little game.

"Hey look! I found something!" Jace exclaimed looking at a piece of paper lying on the couch. He read it aloud. "_Held ransom at hotel Dumort. Come if you ever want o see your boyfriend again."_

"Let's go." I directed.

We walked out of the building and down the now dark and always noisy Brooklyn streets. I'll have to admit a few of these kids' costumes were cute, but this holiday is still the stupidest thing I'd ever heard of. Well, other than Jace.

"AH!" someone mocked a scream. "And I thought one Jace was scary enough." I turned around to see Simon standing behind me and Jace. "Alec, I think you have the scariest costume out here." He glared at the real Jace.

"Where's your costume?" I asked him. He did celebrate this, right?

"I'm a Vampire." He opened his mouth to show plastic fangs. I smiled at the joke. Jace just looked skeptical.

"See ya', I'm going to Clary's." And with that he zoomed off, disappearing into the crowd.

I ran to the Dumort, Jace tailing me. I ran through the doors not even trying to sneak up on them, too bent on saving Magnus. That's when I ran into – a wall? Nope. I wish it was though. It was an unfamiliar vampire standing in front of me.

"If you hurt him I swear on the Angel that I will destroy every one of you!"

"Haha, don't worry kid, we haven't hurt him. Yet." He said with a smile.

We were guided into a large room where Magnus was tied up in a corner, fully visible. "Jace?" he asked questioningly.

"Yeah?" Jace responded."

"Huh?" Magnus looked confused and I suddenly remembered what I was wearing.

"It's me." A look of realization hit him. "Cute costume, honey. I bet you wore that just to get out of wearing makeup."

I nodded. "Yep, but apparently I was wrong. This sucker" I pointed a thumb at Jace. "Got dragged into wearing makeup by his girlfriend." I sniggered. Magnus did the same. Then it dawned on me. Why was he taking this so lightly?

I mean, he was tied up in a vampire's lair by the Angel!

He noticed my horrified gaze and burst out laughing. "You know, honey, there's a reason kids say '_trick or treat_' when they go get candy. They get treats and I get to trick you.

"What?" again, aren't I a genius?

"Raphael owed me a favor." I was still confused. "And I can threaten Jace."

"True. Bye the way, you had better not turn me into a pigeon!" he exclaimed. I'll admit, in that moment I was completely and utterly lost.

Seeing my still-confused face Magnus easily broke free of his bonds and walked up to me. "Darling, I just totally tricked you." He said in a mocking empathetic voice.

I felt so dumb.

"So, wanna go trick-or-treating?" Magnus asked.

"Okay." I replied. Hey, why not?

"I think I'll pass." Jace said. "I've got to go take Clary away from a certain vampire." Jace trailed off and they walked out of the building, Magnus making two pillowcases appear for me and him. Jace walked away, hailing a cab.

I kissed Magnus on the cheek and ran towards the nearest house, laughing and yelling "Slowpoke!" like Jace did to me when we were kids.


End file.
